louhearstexpeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Clarke
Shane Clarke is the rival of Logan Martin and is a major antagonist as well as Logan's most reoccuring opponent. He is the only child and son of Samuel and Laurina Clarke. Appearance Shane has cold grayish-blue eyes with neatly kept blond hair. He has slightly pale skin and a lean build. As of Year Two, he is noticeably taller, his hair is longer and darker, and his build has become more pronounced. He is said to resemble his father. Personality Shane is pretty much an arrogant, cold, manipulative, rude, cruel, mean-spirited, sexist, elitist bully. He believes that he is superior to others because of the fact that he comes from a wealthy family and boasts about it nonstop. Shane constantly insults anyone who disagrees with him and generally enjoys seeing others hurt or humiliated in public. He constantly refers to everyone by either their last name or by some sort of insult. He also tends to judge people based on where they are from such as refering to those from small towns such as "hicks or hayseeds" but he generally uses the term "loser" as his main insult and has contempt for those he considers "beneath him". Upon meeting someone, he sometimes acts friendly towards them until he discovers something about them that he doesn't like and does a complete 180 in his treatment of them. However, when it comes to direct confrontations such as Pokemon battling or even actual fighting, Shane proves that he is a complete and utter coward often relying on sneak attacks or even outright cheating to win, but is the first person to complain when he believes someone else is breaking the rules. He also has no problem using his 'friends' or family's wealth to influence authorities to bend the rules for him. Despite his arrogance and cowardice, Shane is quite cunning and clever and is able to put together things with little information and posseses somewhat of a cruel sense of humor. Living up to the 'Clarke Name' is the most important thing in Shane's life and he will fiercely defend his family no matter what the circumstances are. As for romance, his family has instilled it inside his head that only upper-class females are suitable for him. Like most of his family, Shane believes firmly in strong Pokemon and has no hesitation about releasing those he believes are weak and actually glorifies evil organizations such as the Soul Destroyers on occassions. Though his negative traits vastly outmatches his positive traits, Shane shows that he is only a bully and not really evil, just a product of his environment, and can show compassion to others every once in a while albeit begrudgingly. Early History Most of Shane's despicable attitude comes from his upbringing. He was born to Laurina and Samuel Clarke and is their only child and heir to the Clarke fortune. Growing up, Shane was taught that the Clarke family was the absolute best and had very high expectations from his father. He had taught him the importance of strong Pokemon. As such his personality mirrors his father. His mother spoiled him to no end, being very affectionate of her son, buying him all sorts of expensive things which in turn caused him to believe that he is entitled to everything. Shane's ultimate goal is to win his father's approval since he hardly acknowledges anything that Shane does and constantly criticizes him. Nevertheless, Samuel Clarke will spare no expense for his only son and will pay any price to make sure that he has the best material possessions. Year One Relationships with other characters Parents Shane has been shown to have a good relationship with both of his parents. His mother constantly dotes on him and spoils him to no end while he also idolizes his father. Shane has been known to react with physical violence when either of his parents are insulted, particularly his mother. Julie LaCruz Julie 'Jewel' LaCruz is Shane's girlfriend and she is shown to be very obsessive over him. Shane, in return, treats her better than others and he may have deeper feelings for her than he is willing to reveal as he is seen getting extremely angry when she is insulted and she has revealed that he is very gentle with her when they are alone. He's also willing to put aside his hatred of several students for her at times. Eddie Rolen Eddie Rolen is Shane's best friend and the two have similar ideals. Cole Tinett Cole Tinett is Shane's other best friend and enforcer. Logan Martin Logan Martin is the arch-rival of Shane Clarke and the two share an extreme dislike of one another nearly to the point of hatred. They met on their first day of Louhearst and after Logan saw how cruel Shane was, their rivalry was set. Over the next several months, Shane and Logan had many confrontations ranging from petty words to physical violence. Despite this, Logan attempted to reach out to Shane after his defeat at the hands of the Cherry Boys, but Shane angrily shrugged him off. After the defeat of the Cherry Boys by Logan Martin, Shane returned to his bullying ways and the relationship between he two boys continued to worsen. However, Logan noted that Shane had good in him after seeing his rival set aside his hatred of Floressa Roux and allow her to perform at the school dance so that Jewel's night wouldn't be ruined. Their final confrontation in Year One was the last day of school at a park in Cinnabar Island where Shane taunted Logan about Don Meladeo's death and the rise of the Soul Destroyers. He was attacked by Logan's friends and sent into a trash dumpster. Jett Mitchell Jett Mitchell is Logan Martin's best friend and as a result, an enemy of Shane's by association. He is frequently taunted by Shane over the death of his mother which is a result of Shane's aunt, Zaria Vella. The two boys share a great dislike of one another, though Jett shares a stronger hatred with Shane's best friend, Eddie Rolen. However, Shane has stated that he hates Jett the least out of the trio. Henrietta Mackenzie As with Jett Mitchell, Shane's hatred of Rietta is mainly due to her association with Logan, but also because her grades are higher than his. He is frequently taunting her with the cruel nickname, "Muk-Face" because of her preference for her natural look over cosmetics. The relationship between the two worsened after he locked her in a closet as retaliation for her breaking his nose. Ever since, Shane has taunted Rietta endlessly in classes, hallways, and wherever and whenever else they cross paths. Pokemon (Edit Later... again) Seviper (Male. Shane's first Pokemon that was imported from Hoenn by his father. Extremely loyal to Shane and is prone to aggression. His intense rivalry with Logan's Zangoose mirrors their trainers.) Donphan. (Male. Shane's most playful Pokemon despite being his powerhouse and is one of the more friendlier on Shane's team. ) Rapidash (Female. The gentle one on Shane's team. She was a gift from his mother as a Ponyta and as such Shane refuses to release her.) Skarmory (Male. Used for transportation on occassions and is the smartest on Shane's team.) Victreebell (Female. Extremely snobby.) Electrode (Even more aggressive than Seviper and Shane only uses it as a last resort when he knows he's about to lose) Cutie-alexander-ludwig-31105139-1500-954.jpg|Alexander Ludwig, Shane's actor -Alexander-alexander-ludwig-18803187-432-648.jpg alexander-ludwig.jpg Alexander-Ludwig-Aleksandar-Tomovic-01.jpg Category:Vella Family Members